


A Light in the Darkness

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx





	1. Chapter 1

Without further ado, welcome to the apocalypse.

Ok, that was cheesy.

Hi humans! I finally watched Apocalypse and of course have fallen utterly in love with the Antichrist. I couldn't pass up writing my own story, so here we are. Michael Langdon x OC. And yes, there will be smut.

Smutty smut.

Please leave comments! It keeps me writing annnnnd give me any and all ideas you have for future chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

The rain hit the sidewalk, water splashing almost viciously as cars raced down the busy streets of the city. The girl looked up at the dark sky as the rain poured down her face, her long, brown hair quickly becoming soaked. The usual warmth of the lights was dulled by an empty feeling, almost as if there was darkness brewing nearby. It was the same feeling she had that dreadful night. 

The night she was nearly murdered. 

She remembered waking up in a large house, blood staining the walls, floors — practically every surface was covered in the crimson liquid. Except she was completely dry, not a single drop of blood had touched her. She wondered why, but quickly her thoughts turned to fear as she noticed the man that was leaning over her. 

He had beautiful strawberry blonde hair, his skin soft looking and he himself seemed as innocent as one could be. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and she found herself lost in them as he spoke to her. 

Michael is drawn to her location and finds her parents being murdered and they beg him to save her. The murderers are chanting in some foreign way and He kills them before they could kill the girl. She is unconscious on the ground, and Michael leans down and puts his hand on her head. She wakes then, completely dazed. 

"Who... who are you?" She asked weakly, her strength nearly waning as she felt something invisible pulling her back into the darkness.

"A friend." The man replied, his blue eyes almost innocent looking, in comparison to the bloodbath around him and covering him. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't... I..." She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Why is there so much blood?" 

The man didn't reply, instead standing and holding his hand out to the girl. "That you needn't worry about." 

She was quiet for a moment, studying his facial features before slipping her hand into his. With this simple touch it was like a spark emitted between them, making them both stumble slightly. 

"What is your name?" He asked once she was standing, noticing her looking at the surroundings as if she had never seen the building before. 

"Tasha..." She said quietly, her eyes glancing around the room until they stayed on the dead bodies. "Who were they?"

"They tried to kill you." He explained. "You don't remember?"

"No." She shook her head as she stepped past the man and into the other room. On the ground she saw an older man and woman, holding hands on the ground, motionless. She felt her heart ache, but as hard as she tried she couldn't figure out why. 

"Do you know them?"

He shook his head, standing next to the girl as she knelt down to the bodies. "No... do you?"

She shook her head in response, "No. Should I?"

"I'm not sure. You don't recognize this place?" 

"I don't remember anything before you woke me up." She stood, turning towards the man. "Who are you?" 

"Michael. Michael Langdon."

Tasha smiled slightly at him, "Thank you for saving me." 

Michael found himself smiling at the girl, before his expression turned serious once more. "I can keep you safe. Whoever tried to kill you will no doubt try again, and clearly you're suffering from some sort of memory loss." 

"Why would you help me? I don't know you." 

"It's the right thing to do." Michael replied. "Besides, I doubt you'd rather stay here." 

A laugh escaped her lips as she followed him out of the house. "I can't disagree with that." 

•••


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you save her? You could have given her soul to your father!" Miss Mead raised her eyebrows at the boy. "She wears the cross of Jesus! She isn't with us." 

"I had to help her!" Michael sighed in frustration. "She... she's important. She — I can't explain it, but I know I'll need her by my side when I bring about the end times."

"If that is what you wish, Michael." She sighed as she looked over to the girl who was sat at the dinner table, drinking a glass of water. "You said she doesn't remember anything."

"She's has some sort of dark spell put on her."

"Can you reverse it?" 

"She's too weak to attempt to now." 

"Well... did you happen to ask her why she wears a necklace of Christ?" Miss Mead almost spat at the mention of the lord and saviour of the Catholics. 

"No." Michael chuckled. "But I'm sure whatever the reason, I can... bring her to our faith." 

"She looks more innocent than half we have sacrificed." She sighed as the two walked over to the girl, who was staring at the glass in front of her. "Would you like something to eat, child?"

"Oh, if it isn't too much trouble..." Tasha replied quietly.

"Not trouble at all." Miss Mead smiled before going into the kitchen to cook. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

"I... anything." She answered after coming to the realization she couldn't remember what she enjoyed. 

Michael sat across from her, studying the nervous expression on her face. "You don't need to be afraid. You're safe here."

"I'm not..." 

Michael chuckled. "One thing you'll learn fast is that I can tell when people are lying."

"What, are you a psychic or something?" 

Michael smirked. "Something like that."

Tasha sighed as she leaned her arms on the table. "I just..." she looked up at him, her green eyes finally meeting his for the first time in hours. 

"What?" 

"I think... I feel like I've seen you before." Tasha said quietly as she rubbed her forehead. "It's like... a dream. But it's the one thing I remember... all I can remember is you. And I just can't figure out why." 

Michael was quiet for a moment as he pondered her words. "I was drawn to you by some force. I found you because every step away I took it felt wrong, and when I saw them about to kill you I just knew you were special." 

"Special? I almost got murdered by some crazy people. I don't think anyone who gets into that sort of situation has anything looking up for them." 

Michael smirked at her sarcastic nature. "You also were incapacitated. I wonder what you would have done had they not rendered you immobile." 

"I probably still would've died." Tasha laughed. 

"Do you remember why you wear a cross necklace?" Michael asked once Miss Mead had laid out food for them. 

"Oh, I think... maybe I'm catholic? No that doesn't sound right..." She hummed as she tapped her fingers against the diamonds. "It looks expensive... I must be religious, right?" 

"It would appear that way." Michael replied evenly. "Do you feel a connection to it?"

"Yes, but... it's more sentimental than any devotion to religion." 

Michael hummed in response as he looked at Miss Mead who was waiting to pray to Satan. "Well, I suppose it's only a matter of time before you find this out. We worship Satan."

Tasha's eyes widened as she looked at the two, before cracking a smile, surprising both of them. "The upside down crosses kind of gives it away. I'm surprised you'd let someone wearing a christian cross into your home." 

"Well, Michael says you're important, so you're okay with me." Miss Mead smiled at the girl before starting her prayer.

Tasha sat quietly as the two spoke during dinner, not quite sure what to think about the two. They didn't seem evil in any way, especially Michael... he seemed kind. 

There was a darkness that surrounded him, and that terrified her... 

But also thrilled her. 

•••

"Is there something on your mind?" 

Tasha looked up at Michael, shaking her head before looking at her lap nervously. 

"Tasha... I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." 

"I thought you were a psychic?" Her lips curled into a small smirk, still averting her gaze. 

Michael chuckled, sitting down next to her. "For some reason I'm unable to read you as I am everyone else..." 

"There's nothing wrong," She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just — I feel like I should be more upset or something."

"How so?"

"I have no memories before today. I couldn't tell you my family name or anything about my childhood. I somewhat know what I like and what I don't, but it's not memories telling me so, it's... more so a feeling in my heart. I should be afraid."

"Are you not?" 

Tasha shook her head. "I've seen so much blood and death today and yet — none of it fazed me. And I don't even know you, and yet I find myself trusting you as though I've known you my entire life..."

Michael smiled at her words, resting his hand on her arm. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know." She smiled at him. "I just, I guess I feel like..." She sighed. "Forget it, it's stupid."

Michael shook his head, the lovely golden locks bouncing gracefully as he held onto her arm. "Tell me." 

"I feel like I was meant to meet you today... that you were meant to save me. Like ... like maybe fate brought us together for a reason?" She said almost questionably, her cheeks turning scarlet as she averted her gaze back to the ground. 

"That's the furthest thing from stupid, Tash." Michael smiled at her again, his eyes bright as he rubbed her arm, "I believe you are right. What brought me to you — it was a feeling that flooded my entire being, and I knew I had to save you. I've never felt anything quite like it." 

"What now?" She asked as she looked up at him worriedly. "I mean, I have nowhere to go— at least I assume I don't. I wouldn't remember if I did—" She was rambling now, something that made Michael chuckle. 

"You're staying." Michael felt his cheeks flush as he let her arm go. "Uh — you can — if you want to —" 

"You'd... let me stay with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I told you I would protect you. The best way to do that is to have you by my side." Michael felt his nerves calm down ever so slightly. 

"Okay. I'd love to stay with you." She grinned at him, her eyes bright. Just this sight alone made Michael's body heat up. "But... what about Miss Mead?"

"She likes you. It won't be a problem." 

Tasha nodded in response, unable to find the words to express her thanks. So instead, she did something she felt was right. She wrapped her arms around Michael's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you." 

Michael stiffened, not used to this kind of affection. He slowly held her closer, resting his hands on her back. She noticed how warm his body was, and felt comforted by it even further. "You don't have to thank me." 

"I kind of do." She smiled up at him as she pulled away. "I mean, you're inviting me into your home. You don't even know me." 

"You'd be surprised." Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a spare bedroom but it's sort of a mess right now. You can say in my room for now." 

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that—"

"It's fine." Michael chuckled, leading her up the staircase to his decently sized room. It was dark and there wasn't much to it, but his bed looked very inviting. 

"Do you..." Michael rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of anything else he could do for her to make her more comfortable. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Tasha shook her head no, but her thoughts rang out to Michael for the first time that night as she ran her fingertips along the covers on his bed. 

Maybe clothes that don't smell like blood. 

Michael chuckled at her thoughts, making a note of them. He would get Miss Mead to pick up some new attire for the girl. Clearly, the more comfortable she felt the more open her mind was to him. 

Tasha wasn't sure how she would fall asleep, but she found it incredibly easy once she curled up into Michael's bed. He told her he would be right downstairs if she needed anything. She tried to ignore any impure thoughts as she drifted into a deep sleep. 

•••

Michael woke with a start as he heard a heart wrenching scream. He ran up the stairs into his room where Tasha was levitating from the bed by a few feet and the bed itself, along with everything else in the room was hovering off the floor. He felt a pull to her as her screams became louder. He rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms and putting his hand over her forehead to take away the nightmares. 

In an instant her screams subsided and everything fell back to the ground, including her body which now cling to his. "Please don't leave me." She begged as she hung onto him for dear life.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." 

•••


End file.
